RWBY: Ocean's Wrath
by gundamexia34
Summary: A new hunter appears, a young man with a shadowed past and abilities the world has yet to see. Who is this boy, and where did he come from?
1. EPISODE 0: PROLOGUE

_**RWBY: Ocean's Wrath**_

Episode 0:

Prologue

It was a quite night at the Vale Docks. The waves of the ocean simply lapping at the support beams and docks. Suddenly, a large geyser of water blasted up and sent a dark shape onto dry land and underneath a street light. It seemed to be similar to a Beowulf, but had fins on its arms and a large dorsal fin on its back. Another geyser appeared not long after the other settled down, but the figure it launched out landed between the lights, thus leaving its only discernible feature as its build, defining it as a human male.

The Beowulf stood up and charged at the male. Said figure flipped over it and landed under the light that the creature was under not a minute earlier as the beast's momentum carried it into a pile of crates that toppled over and buried it. Thus the figure was revealed to be a 17 to 18 year old boy standing at 5'10". His dark skin covered a frame that was thin, yet might as well have been filled with steel cables due to the density of his muscles. He wore a dark blue tank top with a dark sea green denim jacket missing one sleeve, revealing a series of sapphires and emeralds embedded into his arm from the shoulder down. The gems were in a variety of shapes ranging from a traditional diamond (set on his shoulder) to a snowflake shape (on the back of his hand. The black denim jeans he wore had the lower legs covered by a pair of dark brown combat boots with an emerald skull and crossbones on the steel tip. a series of chains made of emeralds and sapphires weighed them down and gave them a more regal feel.

The boy's hair was slicked back except for a single large bang which covered his right eye and held back with a pair of aviator's goggles with red tinted lenses. His left eye was a sharp, piercing gold and had a swirl for a pupil.

 _ **(QUICK A/N: picture the swirl from the Spore franchise, but with pointed tips.)**_

Suddenly the Beowulf burst out of the crate pile and roared at him, while he simply stood there and kept his face devoid of any emotion. The beast charged at him once more and the boy flared his aura, creating a pillar of blue and green light as high as the warehouses around them and bright enough to make everything else seem to go dark. The sheer pressure of this aura crushed the streetlights and made tidal waves seem to flow into the sea. As for the Beowulf...

...It never stood a chance.

The boy sighed and lowered his aura until everything went black except for his golden eye.


	2. EPISODE 1: MEETINGS

RWBY: Ocean's Wrath

Episode 1:

Meetings

It's been two weeks since the UABI or Unknown Aura Burst Incident, named as such because the power released by this incident was felt throughout the city. When an investigative team reached the site, they were unable to match the extremely strong signature that was left. They were only able to track it and it lead straight into the water, which baffled them. After a week of guesswork attempting to figure it out, evryone gave up and life went on as usual.

After another week, the boy re-appeared, with a normal blue eye. He is now walking down the street seemingly looking for something. The frown marring his features indicating that he has yet to find it. As he walks, he finds many people staring at him, or rather his arm. Scowling further, he starts to walk a bit faster, not noticing when he enters the intersection.

Out of nowhere, a black and yellow motorcycle starts to go down the road towards him at high speeds. The boy turn toward it due to the noise it makes and his eye widens before he manages to dive out of the way. The bike's rider screeches to a stop and pulls over before pulling off her hemet, revealing a beautiful blonde girl about his age.

"Hey are you okay? I almost nailed you, you need to watch where you're going more often!" She exclaimed in a slight scolding tone. She then looked more thoroughly at the boy and a light pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. Quickly shaking her head, she put out a hand to help the boy up.

With a shrug, the boy reached out and grabbed the offered hand. He dusted off his clothing before turning to the blonde girl.

"My appologies, I was simply annoyed with all of the stares, and when you combine that with the fact that I was looking for a club...Well, I simply wasn't paying enough attention. My teachers would be ashamed." The boy explained in a calm tone of voice before he slapped his own forehead, "And my mother would slap me upside the head for having such poor manners, here I am talking to you and I have yet to introduce myself. My name's Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"Well I'm Yang Xiao-Long, and if you're looking for a great club I was on my way to one. Care to join me?" The now introduced Yang asked in a slightly sultry undertone, making Alex blush.

"Well I would hate to be a bother, not to mention the fact that...Well..."

"What? Wait, are you scared or something?" Yang taunted.

"NO! I just, Oum this is embarasing...You're a beautiful young woman Yang, but in order to ride behind you...Well...I would have to..." Alex attempted to explain with an extreme blush. Yang had a look of confusion before she figured out what he was trying to say and she smirked.

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind." She said before laughing at Alex's sputtering. "Relax Alex. It isn't that big of a deal for me, just keep your hands in a somewhat appropriate place and we'll be fine."

10 minutes later finds both Yang and Alex riding up to the club Yang mentioned. The music was blaring and the lights were all over the place. With a grin, Yang said she was heading over to the bar and went to sit next to a seemingly thug-like person. She ordered her favorite drink, a strawberry sunrise, before talking to the thug for a few minutes.

The next thing that happened was to be expected, a larger thug had snuck up behind Yang and grabbed her, holding her still while the thug smirked and slapped her!

This was the thug's biggest mistake.

The next thing anyone knew was that the glaring golden eyes of Alex were in the thug's face before a single punch sent him through the front window. Spinning on his heel, Alex flipped over the muscle-bound oaf before lashing out with a kick to the base of his skull which, due to the angle, sent him tumbling ass over tea kettle through the window and on top of the first thug.

Turning to 'Alex', Yang noticed his new eye color and raised a surprised eyebrow.

"'Sup." 'Alex' said with a high ammount of huskiness and a slight growl, making Yang almost...realease from his voice alone. "The name's Xander. You can say I'm Alex's...more instincual and _primal_ half." Agian, the way he said 'primal' nearly set her off.

"Oh, and how can you prove that, 'Xander'?" Yang asked, her tone when she said his name slightly sceptical. Though the smirk on her face and predatory gleam in her eyes showed that she was ready to pounce on him.

A smirk and look that was quickly matched by Xander before he lunged in and basically started making out with her. The shock that this action provided shutting down Yang's brain for about a second before she started kissing him back. It lasted for a few minutes before the need for air became obvious and they both pulled back.

Panting heavily, Xander's eye faded back to blue gradually. As Alex started to sort through whatt his other half had done, he found the lst memory and blushed. His eye widened and he started to turn and run before he felt Yang grab his arm and turn him to her. She started to make out with him and the last thing Alex heard was his other half smugly saying:

 _ **'I set her up for you bro, now you just have to knock her down. Good luck. Oh, and you're welcome.'**_


	3. EPISODE 2: HIJINKS

RWBY: Ocean's Wrath

 _ **(Quick A/N: Someone pointed out that my status about Xander was a bit arrogant. Basically, he is supposed to be everything Alex isn't. They also pointed out that I made Yang out to be a bit of a slut. That was not meant to be portrayed but I can roll with it somewhat, in a way that though she will not be a total slut, she will find her hormones on high about 50% f the time. Also, she was a bit drunk, so yeah...)**_

Episode 2:

Hijinks

When Alex opened his eyes, the first thing he notcied that the room he was in was not his own. He tried to sit up, only to find that something was keeping him down. Looking down toward his chest, he froze when he saw a head of long blond hair laying on his chest.

 _'Yang?! How did...Wait, now I remember, not long after our impromptu make-out session, she wound up getting a little tipsy. I tried to stop her from having that last drink, but then she passed out. I managed to get her address out of her before she did though, since Xander figured it would happen like this. I got her home on her 'cycle, but then what happened?'_ He mentally mused and wondered.

 _ **'You idiot! You really don't remember? Well then I'll fill you in. When you got here, I was put in control just before a girl with a huge-ass scythe tried to cut us down. I had to explain what happened at your urging and almost got us killed before Yang woke up and verified our story. In return she offered to "reward" us.'**_ Here, Xander stopped to laugh at Alex's blush, _**' Oh relax, you turned her down but she insisted that you at least spend the night with her. You fell asleep and now you have a hot blonde snuggling up to your chest. Good luck explaining that to Yang's little sister. Ha!'**_

 _'Dude don't leave me hangin' here! You know that I just wanted to avoid a conflict!'_

 _ **'And now your weak little bitch-ass can try to talk it out. You went and ruined the chance for me to have some fun, and now your ass is gonna be grass.'**_

 _'Is that what this is about?! Just because I was a gentleman and didn't want to screw around with a drunken woman, you're pissed and are leaving me for dead?! Well remember, if I die, SO DO YOU ASSHOLE!'_

 _ **'Sheesh bro chill, it was just a joke. And anyway, I'm not completely convinced she was just drunk. I think someone slipped her something earlier.'**_

 _'You've gotta be joking! Why didn't I notice it then?'_

 _ **'Because you were too worried about her to think.'**_

 _'Oh...Right.'_

As this conversation finished, there was a knock on the door and Yang's younger sister, Ruby if Alex remembered correctly, Opened it. she took one look at Yang and then looked up at Alex with a raised eyebrow. To which Alex shrugged and mouthed the words: I woke up like this.

Ruby simply nodded and motioned to him to ry and get up, to which Alex gestured towards Yang, who was currently rubbing herself against him, making him pale.

Ruby giggled and gave the universal 'wait' sign before leaving and coming back with a pair of scissors which she motioned to her hair with.

Alex and Xander smirked, one internally and one externally before Alex was handed the scissors before he snipped them next to her ear, just close enough for Yang to hear the noise.

Yang. Flipped. Out.

"NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!" She shouted as she woke with a start and rolled off of the bed, only to hear two people laughing their asses off at her.

She turned to see Ruby standing next to the bed with her hands on her stomach, doubled over in laughter. But the second source of laughter seemed to come from the bed, looking over, she saw...

"Alex? What? Why are you...Wait where...Huh?" Yang was a total mess mentally. She couldn't understand how she got from the bar to her bed.

"Okay guys, what happened?" She asked, confused as hell.

As Alex explained what happened, Ruby was looking at the two of them with a calculating look. Though she acted immature sometimes...okay, most of the time...Ruby took her role of protecting Yang as seriously as Yang took the role of protecting Ruby. This included warding off guys who were bad matches to Yang. From what she saw last night, Alex was a completely different person, which confused the heck out of her. When this was brought up, Alex surprised both of them by explaining that he had split personality disorder as a side effect of his semblance.

"Wait, what kind of semblance gives a side effect like that?" Ruby asked.

"My semblance is something that is so strong that it takes two people to effectively use without risk of going brain dead. My whole family deals with it, since it's a genetic semblance. Though there are slight differences between family members." Alex explained.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Well obviously no two sets of personalities are the same."

"And?"

"And..." Alex's eyes started to fade to gold, "...That's a secret!" Xander finished, making both Yang and Ruby face-fault as both personalities started to laugh.

After they recovered, Ruby and Yang went down to breakfast and invited Alex along with them.

After a particularly filling breakfast, Yangt asked Ruby if anything interesting happened to her recently.

"Well, I did help stop a dust store robbery, and I got accepted into beacon...this year..." She admitted with a large blush.

All Alex, Xander, and Yang could do was gape.


	4. EPISODE 3: MEMORIES 1

RWBY: Ocean's Wrath

Episode 3:

Memories 1

After Ruby gave the full details of what lead to her 'enrolling' at beacon, and getting a thorough scolding from Yang in return, Alex told them that he had to leave and set out to wander the streets once more. He kept wandering, seemiingly without a destination in mind, for about two hours. Eventually he came upon an old house on a seemingly random street, the only difference between it and any other house on the street was the color of the paint.

Alex stood there, staring at the house for a few minutes. As he did, he began to lose himself to his memories.

 _(FLASHBACK: 12 years ago)_

"Alex! Where are you kiddo?" A woman with brown hair and blue eyes called out into thhe back yard. Her eyes scanned the bushes and trees as she walked outside, looking around for Alex. Seeing no sign of him, she began to worry.

As she looked around once more, she began to hear splashing and looked over to a blue picket fence. Walking over and opening the gate, she gasped at what she saw. A wave of water was coming right at her and drenched her to the bone. A laugh brought her out of her shock as she smiled.

"Alright, Alex, you got me. Now come on, its time for us to go and visit your father." she said.

"Okay Mommy." Alex exclaimed from the inner tube in the pool.

 _(Time Skip, 15 minutes; Location Vale Congressional Offices)_

It had been a productive day for Councilman Samuel. He had just finished up with the paperwork for a new bill to help out with Faunus rights and was now working on a bill to put some hunters and huntresses aroound civilian schools to not only protect them, but also see if they could inspire the children to become hunters as well when they got older.

Just as he was about to put his signature on the last paper, his office door flew open and his son Alex along with his wife, Nichole came in. His son immediately tackled him into a hug.

"OOF! Hey you little rascal! How have you been?" He asked as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Great! I soaked mommy before we left though!" Alex exclaimed with childish innocence. As he said this though, he noticedhis father frown, "Did I do something really bad Daddy?"

"No son, but can you wait outside for a few minutes? I need to talk to your mother alone for a bit."

Alex walked out of the room and shut the door before putting his ear to it and listening.

 _(PRESENT DAY)_

"Excuse me, sir?" a female voice asked, snapping Alex out of his stupor. He turned to see a small hirl with a modest figure. Her reddish brown hair was quite appealing, but her brow eyes showed that she was rather timid due to the look she was giving him. She also had a pair of brown rabbit ears on her head, marking her as a faunus.

"Huh? Oh sorry, did you need something?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I was wondering what you were doing, as you've been staring at my family's home for about an hour now." She replied quietly.

"Ah, my appologies. I used to live in this house when I was younger, I simply got lost in my memories." Alex explained with a slight blush, seemingly making the girl sigh in relief.

"Phew, that's a relief. We were woried that you were a faunus hater." The girl admitted.

"Now why would I hate faunus? If anything, I admire them for putting up with the crap they have for so long. I know what it's like to be starerd at for something out of your control and called a freak." As Alex said this, he subconsciously reached over and started to rub his 'bejeweled' arm.

A quick glance made the girl gasp as an understanding look appeared in her eyes. She smiled and put her hand out to shake.

"My name's Velvet Scarlatina, what's yours?"

"Alex, its a pleasure."

With a smile on his face he took the offered hand and shook it. A simple getsure that he could tell meant more than words could express in Velvet's eyes. He had seen the slightly haunted look she had when she first approached him, thus telling him that she either A) didn't have many friends, B)she was bullied quite often, or C) all of the above. Judging from the slight eye watering Alex was going to go with C. It infuriated him that some people were too ignorant to see that the faunus were human too, just physically different. Honestly, to both Alex and Xander, it was no different than someone having black hair instead of red or havie blue eyes instead of brown.

After he let go of her hand, Alex bid Velvet a good afternoon and continued on his way around Vale.


	5. EPISODE 4: MEMORIES 2

RWBY: Ocean's Wrath

Episode 4:

Memories 2

As Alex continued along the sidewalk, looking at all the shops but not particularly seeing anything interesting, he wound up arguing with Xander.

 _'I'm telling you Bro, you have no idea what you're talking about. We can't rely on our fists and our aura for too long or we'll wind up getting killed eventually. I mean what if we run into one of those new Hybrid Grim that are running about lately? Its a not a bad idea to have a weapon as a back-up.'_

 _ **'And you know what happened to the last weapons we exposed to the aura we give off! If we're going to use a weapon it needs to be made of something that can stand up to that!'**_

 __ _'You think I don't know that? It's just that we don't have the stuff we need. But I know we can get it.'_

 _'_ _ **You're shitting me right?'**_

 __ _'Nope, but it's a long shot.'_

 _ **'Try me.'**_

 _'Where have we been living since that day?'_

 _(FLASHBACK: 12 years ago)_

"So his powers are awakening?" Alex heard his father ask.

"It looks like it. I think they've been awake for a few months though." His mother replied.

"What?! Why didn't you mention it?!"

"It was a minor thing. He started to talk to someone called Xander when he thought he was alone. At that point, I thought he was just talking to an imaginary friend or something like that."

"You know he hasn't had an imaginary friend for a long time now."

"Still, I think it's time we brought him to my father."

"As much as I hate to do so, his powers do come from your side of the family. And as much as I dislike your father, you don't know enough to teach him on your own."

So the chairs scraped as he could tell that they were standing up. Alex quickly went over to one of the chairs in the lobby and sat down just as the door opened and his parents stepped out. The look on his parents' faces forestalled any questions the young boy might have had.

Alex's father bent down and put a hand on his son's shoulders, the look in his eyes deathly serious.

"Alex, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to ask some questions. Now, you're not in trouble, but these questions are important. First, have you ever had a friend named Xander?"

"Yeah Dad, but it's more like we're brothers than anything. Oop! Hang on, he wants to talk to you."

The look on his parents' faces went from serious to fearful in less than a minute as Alex's eyes turned gold and the pupil changed.

"Hello..." The newly minted 'Xander' said hesitantly. Alex's parents blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Before looking at each other and smiling.

"Well, at least he's not like my Father's." Alex's mother stated simply.

"You can say that again, that one's a psycho." Alex's father said with a smirk.

While this was going on, Xander was looking between them confusedly before simply tilting his head and saying a simple word.

"Huh?"

 _(Present Day)_

Once again Alex and Xander were brought out of their memories, though this time it was because they bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry about that!" Alex said as he stood and offered his hand to the young woman he knocked down. He noticed that she seemed rather pale and her black hair was rather smooth looking. She had a hand on her forehead rubbing it since that was probably where she hit first. Her eyes opened and Alex saw that they were yellow and rather cat-like. She glared lightly and Alex swore he saw the bow on her head twitch for a second before she sighed and took his hand.

"Again, sorry about that. I should've been paying more attention." Alex apologized as he helped her up.

"No, you're not the only one at fault. I have a bit of a headache so I wasn't quite paying attention either." The girl said as she rubbed her forehead more.

"Well here..." Alex said as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen. He handed it to the girl, while saying "I always keep some of these on me for instances when I wind up bruised all over whenever I'm training."

The girl looked at it with suspicion before she simply opened the bottle and took two pills. Closing it, she handed the bottle back and walked over to a nearby water fountain and simply taking the pills.

"So what's your name anyway? I figure I should at least know the name of someone I bumped into." Alex asked.

"Call me Blake. Not many people carry Ibuprofen around in their pockets."

"My name is Alex, and like I said, I can sometimes get pretty badly bruised while training."

"Well what kind of training leaves you that bruised that often?"

"The kind that I go through, and no I'm not going to give you a more specific answer."

Blake sighed and looked at Alex with an appraising eye before noticing his build and blushing slightly. Noticing this, Alex sighed as Xander laughed in the background with a simple thought going through his mind:

 _'Not another one!'_

 _ **'Looks that way bro! My good freaking gosh you are popular huh?'**_

 _'Xander?_

 _ **'Yeah bro?'**_

 _'Put a sock in it!'_

 _ **'And what are you gonna do to me huh?'**_

 _'I'll play that song on loop.'_

 _ **'You don't have the-'**_

 _'Try me.'_

He focused and a sond started going though his head. It was annoying as hell, but worth it to get back at Xander.

 _ **(AN: Begin playing at a low volume: I'm a banana song)**_

 _ **'AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-'**_

 _'Yeah yeah, heard it all before.'_ Alex replied before setting the song on loop mentally and cutting the link.

 _ **(AN: Stop Song)**_

Looking up, he noticed that Blake was looking at him with a strange expression.

"Sorry about that. I thought I forgot something but I guess not since I can't seem to remember whatever it was." He explained. He frowned when he noticed Blake's eyebrow twitching, and...Yep there it was again. He definitely saw that bow on her head twitch.

"I don't believe that. But even so, I'll let it drop for now." The girl finally said. "Anyway, I need to be on my way. Maybe we will meet again someday."

"I certainly wouldn't mind that. Have a good day Blake."

"You as well."

With that, the two went their separate ways: Blake heading deeper into town, while Alex went to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. Re-opening his mental link with Xander and stopping the song, he asked _'So are you going to tease me again about this kind of thing, or have you learned your lesson?'_

 _ **'*Pant* Pant* I must be rubbing off on you. That was cold, sadistic, and downright inhumane!'**_ Xander replied, seemingly recovering. _**'Anyway, moving on to more important matters. What does our current living arrangement have to do with getting a weapon?'**_

 __ _'Think for a sec, we've lived there for years now. By now, the area is saturated with our Aura. Because of that...'_

 _ **'There's a very good chance that some of the materials there can deal with it! Of course! You are a genius Bro!'**_

With thoughts and plans being discussed between the two, they began walking home, never noticing the pair of eyes that watched him from afar with curiosity.


End file.
